Soeur
by lrschasecb3
Summary: Que ce passerai il dans Harry Potter si la soeur d’Hermione rejoignait Poudlard et le trio pour retrouver la pierre philosophale ? Bah on va vite le savoir.
1. Thalia Granger

**Salut je me présente LarasChasecb3 / Lrs pour les intimes.**

 **Bien** **sur c'est juste un identifiant (dieux merci)**

 **Donc voila aujourd'hui je vais poster ma premiere fanfiction sur l'univers de Harry Potter**

 **(j'en ai poster d'autre mais d'habitude je reste sur du Percy Jackson, Teen Wolf ou même Charmed)**

 **Harry Potter est un de mes films préféré et je n'ai malheureusement pas encore lue les livres (oui je sais c'est un crime de ne pas avoir lue les Harry Potter)**

 **Je ne connais donc que les films et vais je donc basée mon histoire sur c'est** **derniers**

 **Sur ceux bonne lecture, place aux review (sa fait toujours plaisir) et soyer indulgent**

 **lrs**

 **《Je l'ai eu ! Je l'ai eu !》** Se réjouit ma soeur en sautant sur mon lit. **《OK c'est le moment, faut que je l'ouvre》** Elle s'assit en tailleur et ouvrit délicatement sa lettre avant de commencer à la lire à voie haute. **《 "Cher Mademoiselle Granger,** **Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard. Veuillez croire, cher Mademoiselle Granger en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués. Minerva McGonagall Directrice-adjointe" Je vais aller à Poudlard ! Je suis admise à Poudlard !》** Répéta ma soeur en me secouant par les épaules.

 **《J'ai compris Hermione, j'ai compris. Dit moi, tu vas devoir acheter des fourniture** **scolaire ?》**

 **《Évidemment j'ai toute une liste》**

 **《Je doit moi aussi renouveler mon matériel, on pourra y aller ensemble ?》**

Ma soeur accepta avec joie ma proposition et continua de parler de son admission dans cette grande école de magie.

Ma soeur et moi avions le même âge et étions plus ou moins jumelle.

On étaient certes nées le même jour à une minute près -je m'amusais d'ailleurs très souvent à lui rappeler que j'étais l'aîné de quelque seconde. Mais à la différence de jumelles et jumeaux ordinaire, nous étions complètement différente : alors qu'Hermoine a d'épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés et touffus. J'ai des cheveux d'un noir jais et plus ou moins incontrôlable. Si moi j'ai des yeux vert-bleu, ma soeur les a de couleur noisette. Si nos parents ne nous l'affirmerait pas, personne et encore moins nous même, ne croirait être jumelles.

Si la différence physique n'est pas suffisante, sachez qu'elle est autant intérieur qu'extérieur. Ma soeur est la typique première de la classe, très gentille mais un peu arrogante et surtout sensible. Moi c'est plutôt l'inverse, non que je ne sois pas aussi intellectuelle que ma jumelle. Je dirai plutôt que contrairement à Hermione, je suis tout sauf la première de la classe. Disons simplement que j'ai beaucoup de caractère et ne me laisse pas faire. Je suis plutôt impulsive, têtue, obstinée et protectrice envers ma soeur, peut être un peu trop d'après elle. En résumé j'ai un caractère de merde ce qui m'a value l'expulsion de la plupart de mes anciennes écoles moldu. Mes parents on pensée qu'en m'envoyant dans un collège plus strictes et de nature magique je me calmerait. C'est pourquoi, grâce à ça et à mes note plus que satisfaisantes, j'ai été envoyer à l'école Beaubâton avec un an d'avance.

Mais bref assez parler de moi, aujourd'hui c'est LE jour de ma soeur. Étant donner qu'elle a insisté pour ouvrir sa lettre devant moi, elle a dut attendre mon retour et est donc déjà en retard dans ses achats.

 **《Aller Hermi' on va au chemin de traversé pour acheter ce dont tu auras besoin.》** Dit je en enfilant une veste.

On descendit toute les deux les escalier et après avoir informer nos parents de notre sortie, on parti pour le chemin de traversé.

Après notre journée "shopping magique" Hermione et moi allèrent manger un bout au Burger King le plus proche.

 **《 Alors... Ça fait quoi d'être une futur élève de Poudlard ?》** Demandait je en croquant dans mon burger poulet-bacon.

 **《J'avoue stressé un peu...》** Répondit ma jumelle en grignotant dans ses frites.

 **《Pourquoi ? T'es une bête en tout ce que tu entreprend frangine. Alors qu'est ce qui peut stressé la grande Hermione Granger ?》**

 **《En début d'année, à Poudlard, on doit passez sous un chapeau qui définira dans quelle maison on sera orienté》** Expliqua Hermione en buvant une gorgé de son coca.

 **《Ouais j'en ai entendu parler. Griffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpennard...》** Citait je en finissant ma bouteille d'Ice Tea.

 **《Serpentard.》** Me reprit ma frangine. **《C'est la maison de tout les sorciers qui ont mal tourné, ceux qui entre dans cette maison ont Severus Rogue comme directeur. Ce prof est flippant.》**

 **《Tu l'as pas encore rencontré, c'est peut être seulement des rumeurs.》**

 **《Si tu le dis.》**

En effet, d'après les nombreuses lettres qu'Hermoine ma envoyer depuis son arriver à Poudlard, ce Severus Rogue est bel et bien " _flippant_ ".

Ma soeur m'a tenu informé d'absoluement tout ce qui a bien pue ce passer dans son nouveau collège.

Elle m'a raconter son premier jour, elle m'a parler du Choixpeau magique qui l'a envoyer à Griffondor. Elle m'a raconter sa rencontre avec Harry Potter. Elle a beaucoup insister sur la découverte qu'elle est deux garçon de sa maison avait faite, elle m'a parler d'une trappe qu'un chien à trois tête gardait. Mais ce que j'ai surtout retenu, c'est cette histoire qui c'est passer à Halloween. Hermione m'a écrit s'être enfermé dans les toilettes des filles à cause d'un garçon qui avait été méchant envers elle, (ce jour là, j'avais fuguée de Beaubâton pour rejoindre ma soeur a Poudlard mais une amie de mon collège ma retrouver). Hermione m'a surtout raconter qu'un troll avait failli la tuer et que le garçon en question, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter l'avais sauver. Depuis je crois qu'ils sont amis. Elle m'a aussi parler de la version sorcier des échec et j'ai plutôt hâte d'y jouer.

Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël, enfin ça l'est depuis déjà 19 heures. Hermi' et moi avons ouvert nos cadeaux, parler de nos collège respectif, essayer de rattraper le temps perdu et manger du pudding, enfin Hermione à manger du pudding et j'ai étalé le mien sur son visage ce qui a engendrer une bataille de nourriture que nous somme actuellement entrain de nettoyer.

 **《Les filles vous pouvez venir quelque minute ?》** Nous interpelle nos parents. **《Très bien. Premièrement nous somme très fier de vos résultats et comportement scolaire depuis le début de l'année. Exceptée la fugue de Thalia il y a un mois.》**

 **《Pourquoi t'as fugues ?》** Me questionna Hermione

 **《C'était quand tu m'a parler de ce Ron qui avait été blessant. Je me dirigeait vers Poudlard pour lui apprendre à se la fermer. 》** répondit je naturellement.

 **《Bref nous comprenons très bien la raison de t'as fugue Thalia. C'est pourquoi pour éviter que ça ne se reproduise nous te proposons le choix suivant. Solution numéro 1 : tu reste à Beaubâton et continue ton année de cinquième. Solution numéro 2 : On t'envoie avec ta soeur a Poudlard, tu jure de ne plus fugué mais en contre parti tu doit refaire ton année de sixième.》**

 **《Si je peut être avec Hermione je refait autant de fois que vous voulez mes années scolaire.》** Répondit je clairement **.《 Hermione je te rejoins à Poudlard! 》**

Quelque jours après Noël, Hermione et moi prirent le train pour aller à Poudlard.

Pendant le trajet, ma soeur me posa plusieurs question ordinaire comme _"tu pense aller dans quelle maison ? ", "On se mettra à coter en potion ?_ " ou encore et cette fois ci une question plus complexe : _"Est ce que le nom de Nicolas Flamel te dis quelque chose ?"_

 **《 C'était pas un chimiste ? Ouais en vrai je sais juste qu'il a fabriqué la pierre philosophale.》** dit je en inspectant un bonbon qui ne m'aspirait pas confiance.

 **Voilà j'espère que le chapitre vous auras plus.**

 **Que pensez vous de Thalia ?**

 **Aimez vous ce lien fraternel que les deux jeune fille ont ?**

 **Et surtout l'histoire vous plaît elle ?**

 **N'hésité pas a lâcher un petut commenter que je sache que savous plaise.**

 **Généralement jessaye de poster plus vite la suite quand je sais que l'histoire plait**

 **sur ceux bye et bonne journee**

 **lrs**


	2. Pas un chapitre

nn ceci nest pas un nouveau chapitre.

j'écris vraiment a la vitesse dun escargot mais je vais essayer de plus me concentrer sur cette histoire.

j'aurais juste besoin de vous pour la suite il faut que vous vous transformer en Choipeau magique et que vous me placer Thalia dans une des quatre maison pour m'aider a avancer

donc a vos baguette/clavier d'ordinateur et dite moi en commentaires **dans quelle maison** vous la vouler ?


End file.
